The New Girl
by Miss Ami-chan
Summary: There's a new girl coming to the A.M.P and Kiddy's determined to find out from Nami and Lebia who they are and what they're about...little does she know the surprises are just beginning.


The office/meeting room/dining area/kitchen/work room is a bustle of activity, which is a feat considering that there's only Nami and Lebia in there. I look around, "What's going on?"

"We've got a new girl coming…" Nami explains, rushing past, white robes billowing behind her, "I was trying to make the place welcoming."

"We may as well be operating out of a hole in the ground," I remind her.

"We are," Lebia says, "operating out of a hole in the ground."

"Well, there you are then…" I pause, the rest of what she said sinking in, "New girl, who?"

"Mana-san will be down to introduce her shortly…" Nami continues her explanation while dusting off the highly over-stocked book shelf, the only one in the place, and trying to rearrange the books so they don't cave the thing in. She hasn't been able to do this successfully yet, but it's amusing to watch, "So be nice."

"Be nice? Be—I'm always nice…Lebia?"

She arches an eyebrow, seating herself at her work-station, "Oh, yes," she says, with total sarcasm, "compared to throat surgery."

"Pssh…besides," I move over to where she is, "I bet you know who she is."

"Kiddy—," Nami warns.

"Na-na, Lebia always likes to know everything that's goin on…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lebia replies in semi-innocent, semi-hiding tones.

"Bullshit, Yank," I slam a hand down on the top of her console with a resounding clang.

She covers her ears, and then turns hot eyes on me, "Don't do that! You'll dent the casing, or worse…why do you want to know?"

"You know I don't like surprises."

"She's a new recruit for us, not a Lucifer-Hawk prisoner."

"Yes, but from where? Who did she piss off to wind up here?"

Lebia sighs, but leans over and whispers something to Huey squatting next to her. The bot chitters and chirps and—

"Yeow! Lebia what have I told you about that—,"

"You wanted to know," she says, "Nami doesn't seem particularly bothered."

"It's true." Nami remarks, holding up two fingers in a peace sign, before going back to rearranging the coffee table.

I massage my temples, "Warn a—me, before you start a data transfer…"

Lebia folds her arms and leans back. I could swear Huey is laughing, "Are you happy now?" Lebia says.

"She's just a _kid_," I sit down on the ratty couch, "Psionic or no, she's about twelve," I put my feet up on the coffee table, and half expect Nami to start cleaning my boots.

"Fourteen," Lebia corrects, "You should really be better at math…"

"I was speaking figuratively."

Lebia gives me a severe look.

"This is not profession for a fourteen year old girl to be in. Hell, two years ago, I couldn't have…"

"Have some faith in Rally's choices," Nami says, "She's done alright so far…"

"So to speak," Lebia says, eyeing me and then winking.

"Oh, do stop," I tell her, "You might hurt me."

"A six ton explosion couldn't hurt you," she responds.

"Well, it would singe my hair."

"Mana's coming." Lebia says, sitting up, she turns off one of her monitors as she sits up in her seat and busies herself running some kind of diagnostic, as Mana walks through the door, and stands holding it open for the girl to come in.

I pull my feet off the coffee table and sit up straighter. She's short, with a slight reddish tint to her brown hair, which is tied up in a ponytail. She certainly seems chipper…this is going to be interesting.

"Ladies," Mana says, which makes Nami stop cleaning and hide the rag up the sleeves of her robe, "This is Yuki Saiko."

Yuki bows, ponytail flopping down by the side of her head, and then straightens again, "Please to meet you."

Lebia moves out from the side of her console, "Lebia Maverick," she shakes Yuki's hand, the girl winces a little, and rubs her temple on one side.

I stand up, and move to stand next to Nami.

"Yamigumo Nami desu," Nami says, bowing.

"Kiddy Phenil."

"Yuki was born in Japan," Mana explains, "Nami is also of that descent, but Lebia is from America, and Kiddy is Australian. Yuki is a Perceiver and Precognitive," Mana continues, "She has already anticipated several L.H attacks, this is one of the reasons that Rally believes she will be an asset to the organization," she steps back towards the door, "Nami, can you measure her for a uniform? She's a little smaller than the ones we already have. I'll leave you guys to get acquainted."

Cue the awkward silence.

Lebia goes back to her console.

Yuki watches me. I watch her.

Nami disappears over to the sink looking in the cabinets there for the sewing/repair kit and the measuring tape.

Yuki watches Nami, and then meanders shakily over there, and puts a hand on a cabinet opens it. I find that both Lebia and I are watching this development with interest, "Here you go," she says after a moment and hands Nami the measuring tape.

Nami smiles over at her, "Arigatou," she says, "Well, let's get you measured."

"Yuki," I say.

"Be nice," Lebia hisses.

"I just want to ask a question."

"Sure," she turns around, holding her arms out as Nami instructs so she can get the appropriate measurements.

"Why are you doing this at your age?"

"I want to be able to help out," she remarks, turning around and allowing Nami to measure around her legs, and up her legs, she leans her head back over her shoulder to look at me, "Why?"

"Curiousity," I shrug, "besides don't your parents have something to say about this?"

"I wouldn't know," she says, "I was hatched."


End file.
